


Texting Free on Evenings & Weekends

by Heavenward (PreludeInZ), WinterSwallow



Series: TAG DeviantAU [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hospitals, I hope you like subtle differences in the way all these boys talk to one another and their dad, Interactive Fiction, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/Heavenward, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSwallow/pseuds/WinterSwallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of 13 text conversations between various members of the Tracy family, regarding the events at the climax of Shared Spaces. As to the subject matter, I got to thinking about families, and the way they talk to one another, and the way information moves from person to person. texting free on evenings & weekends is a series of those conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an introduction to the options available for reading this piece as a work of interactive fiction, and an advertisement for the _experience_.

 

All right. Well, the first thing I'm going to do is tell you not to read this fic. Or to be more technical, not to read this fic HERE.

Or, I mean, do if you want to. I'm not your mother. But there are BETTER WAYS.

This is a plain text version that I've done up for accessibility and cross exposure, but the actual version you should read is here:

## > [Texting Free on Evenings & Weekends](http://textingfree.netlify.com/) <

 _That_ is the version of the piece that looks like this:

 

And behaves like THIS:

 

 

It's a piece of interactive fiction made with [Twine](https://twinery.org/) and designed to look like a series of text messages exchanged between the Tracys, during the last few chapters of the brilliant and excellent Shared Spaces.

Being a rather complicated piece of fiction, it has a list of credits.

  * Written by me (01 - 03, 05, 07- 13)and [The Winter Swallow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSwallow/pseuds/WinterSwallow) (04 & 06)! 
  * Twined by me! 
  * Styling and Fanciness and banner art supplied by the unbelievably skilled and multi disciplined [@theoldaeroplane](http://theoldaeroplane.com/)/[Pemm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemm/pseuds/Pemm). Seriously, they are the reason that this whole thing looks as good as it does. Like _holy god_.



Being an _interactive_ piece of fiction, here is a brief list of instructions/tips.

  * There are two versions of the piece as a whole: one that takes place in real time, another that loads every dialogue in full. The first version was a labour of love and has a certain authentic feeling to it, and I’m really proud of the way it came out. However, if for whatever reason that doesn’t appeal to you,[ _**the second version**_](http://textingfree.netlify.com/access) is static and probably a bit easier to read and/or reread. Follow that link, or append /access to the link above.
  * Each work takes place in real time: the total time for all thirteen pieces is approximately 1.5 hours. So, you know. Settle in. Each individual piece averages about 7 minutes in length.
  * Text appears on a delay of about 3-4s. Occasionally these delays are as long as about 30s, but generally should be no longer than 10s at a stretch.
  * At the end of each dialogue, there’s a link to the next one. Refreshing will bring you to the index of the work.
  * The scrollbar doesn’t snap to the bottom as each new text appears (This is apparently a javascript problem and if anyone knows how to solve it, I would be much obliged for your help!)  If you click your scroll wheel and leave it at the bottom of the text frame, it’ll approximate an autoscroll with each new text. 



That’s all! I hope you enjoy it, it’s been a pleasure to write and very rewarding to see the whole thing come together. And hey, if you’re not familiar with Harvard and it’s associated works, maybe this’ll be some incentive to [give it a read](http://archiveofourown.org/series/344180).


	2. Gordon and Virgil - Saturday

**Gordon** : hey

**Gordon** : hey

**Gordon** : hey

**Gordon** : virgil pick up your phone

**Gordon** : virgil

**Gordon** : viiiiirgiiiiilllllll

**Gordon** : Virgil

**Gordon** : VIRGIL

**Gordon** : virgil

**Virgil** : Next time I see you, your phone is going in the microwave and I'm breaking your thumbs.

**Gordon** : scott's in LA

**Virgil** : Tell him I say hi.

**Gordon** : dumbass who ELSE is in LA

**Virgil** : Dad, John. What's wrong?

**Gordon** : dad's not, dad's overseas doing a thing

**Virgil** : So just John

**Gordon** : and scott

**Gordon** : john and scott

**Gordon** : i'm putting the names together in a single text so that you understand the problem

**Gordon** : john and scott and no dad for a buffer

**Virgil** : I'm not sure I see why that's a problem.

**Gordon** : oh my god

**Virgil** : I'm kinda busy, Gordon. What's the matter?

**Gordon** : well nothing yet

**Gordon** : that i know of

**Gordon** : nothing I've heard about

**Gordon** : except you know that thing john does where he refuses to bitch anybody out and just counts to five million or however many numbers he thinks is reasonable before he's allowed to completely flip his shit

**Virgil** : ...no?

**Gordon** : yeah well I guess maybe you didn't spend your adolescence antagonizing him

**Gordon** : he does that though

**Gordon** : he does the whole "...fine." thing.

**Virgil** : If you're just going to babble at me, can you maybe call so I can put you on speaker? I'm trying to calibrate a gyroscope over here.

**Gordon** : can't, in class

**Virgil** : Gordon, ffs.

**Gordon** : it's fine, don't gimme that shit

**Gordon** : are you busy?

**Virgil** : You KNOW I'm busy.

**Gordon** : i mean like more are you busy this weekend

**Virgil** : I'm up to my neck in my senior project.

**Gordon** : damn. take it to the TI labs.

**Virgil** : Can't, i'm set up for a specific interior space and I have to keep to those parameters for test flights.

**Gordon** : what the hell are you doing

**Virgil** : I'm rigging an autonomous aerial ballet with four dozen quadcopters to an assortment of selections from Swan Lake.

**Gordon** : jesus that sounds even less important than I imagined

**Virgil** : it's to demonstrate programming responsive drones to react to non-traditional scenarios.

**Gordon** : it can wait though

**Virgil** : It really can't, but why?

**Gordon** : you're better with Scott than I am. go keep him off John's back.

**Virgil** : I don't think that's necessary. So Scott's in LA, it's not the end of the world. John's not completely helpless. It's probably good that they hang out, we both know they've got stuff to talk about. We shouldn't get involved.

**Gordon** : ugghhhhhh

**Gordon** : virgil.

**Gordon** : ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Virgil** : Ugh yourself. You think the Adderall thing is going to be a problem, when John tells him. It won't be. Scott's not going to be a hardass about it. You might still have him pegged for a jackbooted thug, but he was never anything but worried about you. behind your back he even thought it was funny.

**Gordon** : what! no he didn't.

**Gordon** : we're getting off target.

**Gordon** : he doesn't have to be a hard ass for it to be a PROBLEM and it's still totally an IF John tells him and not a WHEN john tells him.

**Gordon** : i mean i told him to

**Gordon** : I think he should

**Virgil** : Yeah, he should.

**Gordon** : but not like this though, like if dad isn't there? j hasn't got anybody in his corner

**Virgil** : He's got us. You still call him, right?

**Gordon** : yeah, you?

**Virgil** : Yeah.

**Gordon** : i dunno man, kinda don't think it's enough.

**Virgil** : I think you're not giving John enough credit.

**Gordon** : you know how scott is

**Virgil** : Yeah, I know how Scott IS, but I'm not 100% sure how you're portraying him in this piece of (potential) disaster fiction. So enlighten me.

**Gordon** : fuck your sarcasm and also your scott is not my scott is not john's scott

**Gordon** : cuz john's scott is going to be the sort of 4000% put together superhuman golden boy that I always thought john was being

**Gordon** : back when I was busy screwing around and thought he was just being successful at having his shit together in order to spite me for not knowing what to do with my life

**Gordon** : when I was really fucking up, john being good at ANYTHINg was like a personal insult.

**Gordon** : it's all microagression. scott micro aggresses. million tiny little needly things that he doesn't even know he does. it's like. he doesn't even have to do shit TO john, just like. scott existing in john's proximity.

**Gordon** : it's gonna be salt in an open wound

**Virgil** : It's not Scott's fault he's got his life in order. He's in the air force, that's kinda the whole deal. John knows that.

**Gordon** : nnnnnnnno. maybe. No. Fuck it, definitely no. he's only got the one big brother and he never learned how to ignore his stupid opinion.

**Virgil** : You make it sound like that's some sort of skill.

**Gordon** : seriously there's a lack of perspective he's got goin on and its gonna play hell with the way he deals with having Scott around

**Virgil** : How?

**Gordon** : like. scott shows up and then it's THE SCOTT SHOW: 24 HRS A DAY!!! ALL SCOTT ALL THE TIME!!!

**Gordon** : we all do the thing where we get hung up on how we're not as good as each other at stuff, but usually we all have enough backbone to know our strengths by comparison. right? except j's kinda had his spine yanked out of him by this whole thing and I dunno. i dunno!!! you made me say all of it and now it sounds sort of stupid. i just guess I have a bad feeling.

**Virgil** : Hmm.

**Gordon** : except I'm right, though?

**Virgil** : I see where you're coming from, maybe. Yeah. I guess it still sometimes happens with John that we get to talking and I catch him saying shit like he still thinks he let everyone down.

**Gordon** : yeah!!! but no, also because he won't do that with scott though. he's just gonna do that thing where he thinks if he pretends real hard that things are fine, then things are fine.

**Virgil** : Maybe that's not so bad? Fake it til you make it is a thing. Like, that's kinda just cognitive behavioral therapy, a bit.

**Gordon** : do you think he's got it in him to keep up with Scott, though? we're talkin ego train to self-esteem central, now with stops in daddy's boy district and scooter don't give a fuckville.

**Virgil** : how are you the only one of us who hasn't reliably seen a therapist

**Gordon** : I'm not. Scott hasn't either. case in point, much?

**Virgil** : Your undiagnosed perpetual narcissism isn't grounds for establishing anything.

**Virgil** : I think flying out there and playing referee between the pair of them is just gonna reinforce the idea that John needs babysitting. Things are allowed to happen to him. He can figure out how to deal. Have a little faith.

**Gordon** : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

**Gordon** : mmmmmmmm

**Gordon** : mmmm.

**Gordon** : mm.

**Gordon** : m.

**Virgil** : break your fucking thumbs gordon, I swear to god.

**Gordon** : I might drive out.

**Gordon** : except you don't think I should

**Virgil** : No, I don't.

**Gordon** : why though

**Virgil** : because he's okay! you've gotta let him be okay. they're both okay. they're both adults. What's the worst case scenario?

**Gordon** : shit, brah

**Gordon** : worst worst case?

**Gordon** : world war seven

**Gordon** : john for real going nuclear would tip the continental united states into a state of high alert, nukes firing off in all directions to avenge the crater where LA used to be. we'll all mutate into lizard people.

**Virgil** : Can you be realistic about our brothers for five seconds?

**Gordon** : no

**Virgil** : worst case scenario, I think you go blundering into the middle of everything and make it all worse. You ever think maybe Dad was the one who told Scott to check in? Brains is out of town too. Dad's the only one really in J's sphere right now, maybe he just thinks it's time.

**Gordon** : that bastard. he wouldn't.

**Virgil** : Watch it, Gordon.

**Gordon** : sorry. i just think it would be a bad idea to force his hand. dad wouldn't do that. I don't think he would. i don't know! man. this is hard.

**Gordon** : great and now the prof got to the bit i'm still stuck on so i'm trying to take calculus notes with my other hand it's nto going well

**Virgil** : Look, do you really want to know what I think?

**Gordon** : texting you about it, aren't I

**Virgil** : You've got that hyper empathy thing. I think maybe it's just that you spent a long time not giving a shit about the way John thinks or feels about anything. So you got a bit blindsided over spring break by the fact that he HASN'T got his shit together all the time.

**Gordon** : and is in fact actively falling apart, yeah.

**Virgil** : and now you're overcompensating and trying to micromanage any situation where he might have to feel like crap again.

**Gordon** : whoa

**Gordon** : you think?

**Virgil** : Yeah.

**Gordon** : wow.

**Gordon** : backseat therapy sure pays off.

**Gordon** : no you know what I still think you don't know what the fuck you're talking about and actually something terrible is going to happen.

**Virgil** : fucktruck, I'm trying really hard to get you to stop telegraphing your emotional anxiety onto a hapless third party. Work with me here.

**Gordon** : bitch you don't know my life.

**Virgil** : I know you should be taking your calc notes and not throwing imaginary darts in the direction of how John and Scott are doing with each other.

**Gordon** : bleh.

**Virgil** : I'll talk to him tomorrow. I don't think you need to get involved. Look, I'll even say that I don't think you need to get involved YET. because hey, maybe you're right and maybe there's room for you to get involved. but you do that though, you always think you need to be involved. So just don't go blundering into the middle of it. Tell me you're not gonna do that.

**Gordon** : mm.

**Virgil** : Gordon.

**Gordon** : yeah fine.

**Gordon** : if I'm right though

**Gordon** : actually I bet you fifty bucks that I'm right about SOMETHING.

**Virgil** : I'm not gambling with you about John's emotional welfare.

**Gordon** : why not

**Gordon** : put up a stake

**Gordon** : dad always says that

**Virgil** : it's tasteless, is why.

**Gordon** : you bet Scott that me and john would make up

**Virgil** : That was different. And I wouldn't have done it if I'd known what was going on with him.

**Gordon** : a hundred bucks.

**Virgil** : knock it off.

**Gordon** : fifty bucks and if shit does go down, then you swap your swan lake for the best of queen

**Virgil** : this is too vague to bet on.

**Gordon** : bock bock bock

**Gordon** : that was a chicken noise

**Virgil** : Dad finds out and we're both going to be doing summer internships as janitorial staff.

**Virgil** : Scott finds out and we'll be detailing an entire garage full of sports cars with toothbrushes

**Virgil** : john finds out and I'll just feel like shit.

**Gordon** : virg why do you have to ruin everything.

**Virgil** : Sorry for having a moral compass.

**Gordon** : sorry for having a bad feeling about our stupid basketcase drug addict brother.

**Virgil** : Try not to worry about him. I'll text you next time we talk, okay?

**Gordon** : yeah, please. frick i gotta do math now.

**Gordon** : stupid integrals. can I call john about integrals.

**Virgil** : sure. but your better bet would be calling Scott.

**Gordon** : oh. man, right. yeah. I should do that, then.

**Virgil** : Yeah, you do that. talk to you later, gordon.

**Gordon** : good talk, v.


	3. Scott and Virgil - Sunday

**Scott** : something's wrong with John

**Virgil** : Well, yeah. Drug addict, remember. This was on page four.

**Scott** : No. I mean he's really sick and we're at the hospital because I found him passed out in the middle of the living room floor.

**Virgil** : oh fuck

**Virgil** : what happened?

**Scott** : I don't know. They're still looking at him. But he was really really mad at me before I left and then when I came back he was just lying there. I don't know what happened, I wasn't gone that long.

**Virgil** : But you're at the hospital now.

**Scott** : yeah, I called an ambulance. 

**Virgil** : Okay, well, that's good. Best place to be. Are you in the ER?

**Scott** : They made me leave so they could look at him, I'm in the waiting room.

**Virgil** : Did they tell you anything?

**Scott** : No. They don't know anything yet, I only got here like ten minutes ago, they didn't let me see him for long. I don't know what's wrong, he was burning up and delirious and shaking and I couldn't keep him awake. I don't know.

**Virgil** : Jesus. Are you okay?

**Scott** : of course I'm fucking okay

**Virgil** : okay, well, leaving that one for now. What did you tell them?

**Scott** : just his history. About the adderall too. They asked me about if it might've been drugs and I told them there was no way.

**Virgil** : is that true?

**Scott** : I found that pill bottle you told me about, and the pill that belongs in it. I've got it with me, he didn't take it.

**Virgil** : well, okay, so that's good. just one probably wouldn't have floored him, anyway. Anything else?

**Scott** : He cut his hand earlier today, pretty deep, but he'd gotten it patched up. I don't know how, I didn't ask. He wouldn't let me do it. He slept really late, but we were out at the office until past midnight yesterday. I don't think he ate anything since then. I have to tell them all that if they let me back there again. Fuck, I'm awful at this. He didn't want me here.

**Virgil** : It's better than no one having been there at all.

**Scott** : He was coughing. He'd borrowed my sweatshirt, I guess he was cold. I don't know how anybody gets cold in LA in the middle of summer.

**Virgil** : John's always cold. John gets cold on the island, he got cold in Hawaii.

**Scott** : He's too fucking thin, is why.

**Virgil** : Yeah, I guess.

**Scott** : I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. maybe he went and bought something off some goddawful LA streetcorner came home and just crammed a handful of pills down his throat. 

**Virgil** : I don't think John would do that.

**Scott** : He was really wound up. I've never seen him get like that. Does he just get like that now?

**Virgil** : I don't know what you mean. He's a little high strung, sometimes, yeah. I mean, lately the thing you have to watch for is that he can get really, really down on himself. this doesn't sound like that.

**Scott** : He just really didn't want me here.

**Virgil** : well, it sounds like it's a good thing you were, though.

**Scott** : No, pretty sure I made it worse. jesus, I got back and I thought he was dead. I shouldn't have left him at all. I wouldn't have gone back if he hadn't taken my stupid damn hoodie. Fuck, and now there's something really really wrong and it's my fucking fault.

**Virgil** : Okay, well no.

**Virgil** : Nothing you would have done to him would have made anything like this happen.

**Scott** : You can't know that.

**Virgil** : Mm yeah well, still pretty sure, actually. This isn't anything you did, Scott.

**Scott** : I just don't know how to be around him anymore, he didn't want me looking after him at all. He really didn't want me here. I made it worse.

**Scott** : and now the last time I saw him he was hooked up to oxygen and an IV and god knows what all else. something's really wrong, virg.

**Virgil** : Well, neither of us are doctors and there's no point guessing until we have more information.

**Scott** : yeah.

**Virgil** : And John's not made of glass. Even with all his bullshit, he's lots better than he was and he's an adult. At worst, you're kind of annoying. John can put up with being kind of annoyed. if Gordon didn't kill him over spring break, there's no way you could've killed him over a weekend.

**Scott** : He wasn't supposed to be so fucking difficult.

**Scott** : I don't mean that. I mean he wasn't being difficult. he was just different than I thought he'd be and I should've known I couldn't handle him.

**Virgil** : What did you fight about?

**Scott** : I don't know. I said something stupid. I forget what I said. I didn't get mad, I just wanted him to fucking talk to me. I was going to leave him alone, let things cool off a bit, but I just told him that Alan's worried about him. 

**Virgil** : well, okay. John's kinda complicated about Alan right now, that one maybe would have hurt him. I wouldn't have gone there, but that's still nothing that he hasn't needed to hear.

**Scott** : I shouldn't have started up with him at all, he was already having a shitty fucking day.

**Scott** : and now this. This is all my fault.

**Virgil** : Scott, man, you need to try to calm down.

**Scott** : I need to call dad.

**Virgil** : Wait until you know more. Dad hates getting only half the information and it's only been ten minutes. Do you want me to get Gordon to come down?

**Scott** : What good is Gordon going to do?

**Virgil** : Well, you're freaking out.

**Scott** : I'm not freaking out, no one can tell I'm freaking out.

**Virgil** : That still counts.

**Scott** : I'm fine.

**Virgil** : Right. You're a fucking piece of work sometimes, you know? Gordon's only three hours' drive up the coast and he'll charter a damn flight if he has to. If I tell him you need him, he'll be there in under an hour.

**Scott** : I'm okay

**Virgil** : Right.

**Virgil** : You're okay, like how Gordon called John yesterday and John said HE was okay.

**Scott** : well, he WAS okay yesterday

**Virgil** : I doubt very much that John went from 100% perfectly fine to flat on his ass in the ER within the span of twenty-four hours.

**Scott** : I guess I should've noticed then.

**Virgil** : no, because you both do that stupid thing where you pretend if no one can tell there's anything wrong, then there's nothing wrong.

**Scott** : This is different.

**Virgil** : like hell.

**Virgil** : I think the pair of you deserve each other. I should get Gordon out there, bang your thick skulls together.

**Scott** : quit threatening me with Gordon

**Virgil** : Gordon gets shit done. Also he should've called you anyway. He needs help with integrals, he's got a calc course is kicking his dumb ass.

**Scott** : integrals aren't hard.

**Virgil** : yeah, well Gordon's pretty dumb.

**Scott** : ha.

**Scott** : they say I can go back and sit with him now, wait while they run some tests.

**Virgil** : Okay. Keep me posted.

**Scott** : Yeah, I will. I'm sorry.

**Virgil** : You don't have to be sorry. Just don't blame yourself for this, Scotty, he's lucky you were there for him. We all are.


	4. Gordon and Virgil - Sunday

**Virgil** : Okay. Don't freak out.

**Gordon** : i choose to freak out immediately.

**Virgil** : don't fucking do that, Scott's already freaking out. I need you.

**Gordon** : why is Scott freaking out.

**Gordon** : oh you fucker

**Gordon** : something with john

**Gordon** : it's something with John because I SAID something was gonna go wrong with John

**Gordon** : you son of a bitch I told you.

**Gordon** : what happened

**Virgil** : John's in the hospital. Scott's with him.

**Gordon** : SCOTT put JOHN in the FUCKING HOSPITAL

**Gordon** : I SAID

**Gordon** : I SAID SHIT WAS GONNA GO DOWN

**Virgil** : NO

**Gordon** : WHAT THEN

**Virgil** : They don't know yet. Can you just let me tell you and not be a melodramatic asshole for once? Okay?

**Gordon** : what? okay.

**Gordon** : wait

**Gordon** : wait what though

**Gordon** : virgil

**Gordon** : what, it's not like really serious?

**Gordon** : like you mean they didn't just get into it and somebody hit somebody else and it's not just a broken nose or a concussion or some dumb shit like that

**Gordon** : you mean something's really wrong

**Gordon** : virgil?

**Virgil** : how the fuck do you type so fast.

**Gordon** : i'm an olympian.

Virgil. Okay. Stop.

**Gordon** : okay.

**Gordon** : but like

**Virgil** : if I see "gordon is typing" one more time, asshole, I swear to god.

**Gordon** : :-#

**Virgil** : okay.

**Virgil** : So, Scott and John got into it. a little bit. Sounds like John had a rough day and was already kinda wound up, he went off on Scott when Scott tried to talk to him. Mentioned Alan.

**Gordon** : oh dick move, scooter.

**Virgil** : running commentary not requested. 

**Gordon** : ):<

**Virgil** : Anyway, Scott left to go and cool down or something, I guess. He came back, found John on the floor in the living room. Passed out, running a fever, shaking pretty bad.

**Gordon** : aw god, j

**Virgil** : Yeah. So Scott called an ambulance and they took him to St. Vincent, I think. It's closest. They took him right through to the ER, Scott's waiting with him now while they run some tests. I don't know much else yet.

**Gordon** : well I'm going down

**Virgil** : ummm.

**Gordon** : don't you ummm at me

**Gordon** : Virgil

**Gordon** : you stupid fucker, should have let me go when i said

**Gordon** : augh that stupid dumb asshole though

**Gordon** : did you call him today?

**Gordon** : no you don't call him til later

**Gordon** : this is why you call him early, by the way. just you know, fyi and shit. so that if he's feeling like crap then you know you gotta call him back and check up again later.

**Gordon** : fuck though he said he was fine yesterday. goddamn liar.

**Gordon** : oh wait

**Gordon** : oh shit though, no you gotta tell Scott

**Gordon** : about j's deal, about all of it. the adderall thing. like unless he fessed up between yesterday and now, scott needs to know. like, now. I mean call him, or I'll call him. his doctor's need to know. 

**Virgil** : Yeah, they do. He told them.

**Gordon** : oh okay

**Gordon** : good

**Gordon** : you know the version of good that's only relatively good because everything else is really fucking awful

**Gordon** : oh shit though is that why Scott's freaking out

**Gordon** : aw man, fuck

**Gordon** : this is like the worst possible way to find out

**Gordon** : v, i gotta go though

**Virgil** : Mmmmm.

**Gordon** : why do you fucking do that

**Gordon** : USE WORDS

**Virgil** : Okay. 

**Virgil** : Don't get mad, Gordon. Scott knew already.

**Gordon** : what.

**Gordon** : you mean John told him

**Gordon** : right?

**Virgil** : No, I did.

**Gordon** : oh my god.

**Virgil** : I know how that sounds. But it was for a good reason. So let me explain, okay? 

**Virgil** : Gordon?

**Gordon** : NO

**Gordon** : don't get mad

**Gordon** : FUCK U don't get MAD

**Gordon** : i'm not mad im fucking livid!

**Gordon** : you stupid bossy control freak fucking jackass how the hell could you do something like that to him

**Gordon** : GOD

**Gordon** : Just because you think he can't fucking tell! poor fucking bastard spend a year and a hlaf killing himself on the other side of the country and you think he didn't fuckin learn to tell when people are looking at him different

**Gordon** : you think scott FUCKING SCOTT is the sorta guy who can just pretend around knowing a thing like THAT about JOHN

**Gordon** : fucking!!!!

**Gordon** : Virgil you 

**Gordon** : don't you get how much it took him to trust you with something like this? don't you care? john's not supposed to BE this way and NOBODY knows that better than john does

**Gordon** : and it's not fucking pride or anything dumb like that it's just

**Gordon** : it's just how he doesn't want it to be true.

**Gordon** : and he's gonna feel so awful

**Virgil** : You done?

**Gordon** : no because fuck you.

**Gordon** : you were there when he had to tell DAD 

**Gordon** : like you know exactly how hard that was for him and now you're gonna force the issue with scott.

**Gordon** : fucking honestly I swear to god you jerk all of us around like you think you know how this shit is gonna ripple through everybody

**Gordon** : you do your stupid puppetmaster act like oh YEAH scotty I totally got gordon and john to make up. was that when you told him? betting that stupid fucking car on the whole damn thing, like it was something to show off about

**Gordon** : and it's not fucking fair

**Gordon** : because we all fuckin trust you and it's been that way forever

**Gordon** : and you think that gives you permission to play us one off the other and then sit back like we're fucking dominoes or some stupid shit like that

**Gordon** : don't get mad

**Gordon** : yeah. no. fuck you, virgil.

**Gordon** : you wanna tell me anything else you can leave me a fucking voicemail


	5. Gordon and Dad - Sunday

**Gordon** : Dad

**Gordon** : Dad

**Gordon** : Dad

**Gordon** : DAAAAAAAD

**Gordon** : DADDADDAD

**Gordon** : Dad

**Dad** : Gordno?

**Dad** : Gordon?

**Gordon** : Hey

**Gordon** : Dad

**Dad** : It’s 3AM where I am, Gordon.

**Gordon** : you know how you called me in the middle of the night

**Gordon** : and said it’s about john

**Gordon** : And I told you how not to do that

**Gordon** : because you scared the shit out of me

**Gordon** : sorry. the s**t out of me

**Gordon** : The swiss cheese out of me

**Gordon** : because people only call in the middle of the night

**Gordon** : when there’s something really wrong

**Gordon** : dyou see where I’m going with this?

**Gordon** : dad?

**Dad** : Are you alright?

**Dad** : Gordon, did something happen?

**Dad** : Gordon?

**Gordon** : Yeah

**Gordon** : John’s sick

**Gordon** : He’s in the hospital

**Gordon** : Scott’s with him

**Gordon** : I’m not sure what’s going on

**Gordon** : Dad I think he’s really sick

**Gordon** : Dad

**Gordon** : Can you find out?

**Gordon** : I tried calling the hospital but they said I wasn’t next of kin and that they couldn’t give out information over the phone

**Gordon** : I should have seen this coming

**Gordon** : I DID see this coming. I should have gone down there yesterday. I let that fucker Virgil talk me out of going

**Gordon** : I’m driving up there now

**Dad** : Gordon! That’s no way to talk about your brother

**Dad** : And you’re not driving down there.

**Dad** : You’re not driving anywhere until you calm down

**Gordon** : I’M FINE

**Gordon** : I’m fine

**Gordon** : I fucked up but I’m really fine. I knew something smelled bad up there but I didn’t go

**Gordon** : I’ve got to go

**Dad** : Gordon, the last thing John needs is you getting smashed up in a car accident because you’re too distracted to know what the hell you’re doing on the freeway

**Gordon** : I’m not too distracted to know what I’m doing

**Gordon** : I’m ice cold. I’m an arctic sea cucumber

**Dad** : Really?

**Dad** : then what are you doing talking to me?

**Gordon** :…

**Gordon** : Low blow daddio

**Dad** : where are you now?

**Gordon** : dorm

**Dad** : I want you to leave your phone on your bedside locker go downstairs and walk three times clockwise around the dorm building. In the meantime I’ll make some phonecalls and see what I can learn about what’s happening with John

**Gordon** : ok

**Dad** : Gordon?

**Gordon** : I’m not falling for that old chestnut

**Dad** : Okay, new plan. Walk down to the store, buy a bottle of Mountain Dew, take a picture of the serial number and then I’ll tell you what I’ve learned about your brother. Remember your breathing

[Image sent]

**Gordon** : They were out of Mountain Dew so I got you a Dr Pepper

**Gordon** : John?

**Dad** : I spoke to the ER attending. John is critical but stable. They’re keeping him in to give him fluids and run some tests. He’s not in immediate danger. I booked you a flight to LA, first I could get, leaving at 5:35 AM

**Dad** : Are you calmer?

**Gordon** : A little

**Gordon** : Maybe

**Gordon** : My heart rates down to 103

**Dad** : Why didn’t you just call me when you heard?

**Gordon** : I didn’t want to disturb you in case you were in the middle of some fuck off, big business meeting

**Gordon** : YOU’RE ALL FIRED

**Gordon** : Or something

**Dad** : 3AM Gordon

**Gordon** : Business never sleeps Dad

**Dad** : Do you want to call me now?

**Gordon** : no

**Gordon** : better not

**Gordon** : its better this way

**Dad** : You know this is the first time since you were a kid that you’ve come to me with a problem like this

**Gordon** : Don’t get maudlin

**Gordon** : You freak me out when you get maudlin

**Gordon** : when you get maudlin I know something bads happening

**Gordon** : Gordy remember the time we took sparky for a walk and he fell in the pond and had a great time chasing the ducks? Well too bad because sparky has liver cancer and I had him put down this morning

**Dad** : Your brother is not a west highland terrier

**Gordon** : He is a little bit

**Gordon** : Virgil thinks he is

**Gordon** : Virgil thinks we’re all like this little terrier circus and he can teach us to slobber when he rings a bell

**Gordon** : Virgil thinks we’re a pack of playing cards he can shuffle how he likes and brings out the aces when he feels like it

**Gordon** : He told Scott

**Gordon** : about the aderall

**Gordon** : Dad?

**Dad** : I suspected he might have

**Gordon** : and then he unleashed him on John. Scott, I mean, Scott. Senor Superior. Mr Mallet Jaw. Captain If-You-Cut-Me-Do-I-Not-Bleed-Red-White-And-Blue. Major All-Opinions-Are-Valid-As-Long-As-They-Are-Mine

**Dad** : I suppose it’s futile to point out that you are grossly misjudging your brother when your epithets are so pithy

**Gordon** : Dispatch war rocket Ajax to recover the shrivelled stump of John’s self esteem

**Dad** : It’s not how I would have reintroduced the two of them, it’s true

**Gordon** : Oil and water

**Dad** : Hmm

**Dad** : Hydrogen and oxygen more like

**Gordon** : What if he’s not fine??

**Gordon** : I thought he was ok

**Gordon** : I thought he was better

**Gordon** : He talked to me

**Gordon** : And his mile was getting faster

**Gordon** : And that glass-eyed starey thing he does he was doing it less

**Gordon** : And on Thursday he made a joke

**Gordon** : I thought he was fine

**Gordon** : I thought he was just this smug self-satisfied genius up his own rectum, asshole

**Gordon** : I thought he was fine and HE WASN’T FINE

**Dad** : So did I

**Gordon** : It’s like this big fuck off stick that hits me whenever I think about it

**Gordon** : What if I think hes getting better but he’s not better?

**Gordon** : What if he doesn’t want to get better?

**Gordon** : What if he starts using again and I can’t tell????

**Dad** : I don’t know

**Dad** : We’ll figure it out

**Gordon** : How though???!!

**Gordon** : He’s such an asshole

**Gordon** : And Scotts an asshole

**Gordon** : And Virgil’s the biggest asshole of them all

**Gordon** : I know you wanted like this perfect nuclear family

**Gordon** : Five heroic sons and all

**Gordon** : But what you got was four assholes and a clown

**Dad** : Gordon, things are never so grim that you have to resort to circus porn

**Gordon** :…

**Gordon** :…

**Gordon** :...

**Gordon** : I don’t know what to say to that

**Dad** : Don’t say anything. You know as well as I do I’m not the one you should be talking to right now

**Gordon** : Don’t parent me, old man

**Dad** : Go talk to your brother, Gordon. I’ll call you later

**Gordon** : Okay, when you buy Hong Kong don’t pay more than six sheep and a handful of glass beads, okay?

**Gordon** : Talk later


	6. John (Scott) and Gordon - Sunday

**Gordon** : hey man, I know you probably can't right now, but call me asap, okay? worried about you.

**John** : Hey

**Gordon** : hey! holy shit hey, I didn't think you'd answer

**John** : No, sorry. Gordon, it's Scott. I guess his phone gets a signal back here. Mine doesn't.

**Gordon** : oh

**Gordon** : oh that's still okay though, hi. how's john?

**John (Scott)** : In and out. Mostly out.

**Gordon** : damn. do they know what's wrong?

**John (Scott)** : Still waiting for test results. He's supposed to be moved to a room soon.

**Gordon** : jeez.

**John (Scott)** : Virgil told you what was up?

**Gordon** : just that he was in the ER and you were with him. got sick of the middleman, figured I'd try the source.

**John (Scott)** : He's running a really high fever. They've got him on fluids and o2. Looking at upper respiratory stuff. Pneumonia, maybe. They're gonna admit him properly, they're worried about his breathing right now.

**Gordon** : oh man.

**John (Scott)** : Yeah.

**Gordon** : aw johnny. aww man, poor guy.

**John (Scott)** : Wow

**Gordon** : what?

**John (Scott)** : just you, giving a shit about John. I mean, I lost my camarro over it but I didn't really believe it was true.

**Gordon** : oh yeah, that

**Gordon** : ummm

**Gordon** : yeah, I guess I do that now.

**Gordon** : i mean, he's a wreck.

**Gordon** : someone's gotta give a shit about john.

**Gordon** : and dad's a busy guy. and I still need virg for backup.

**Gordon** : hell of a mess, our johnny.

**John (Scott)** : I think he's gonna be okay.

**Gordon** : hope so. Really really glad you were there, man. I asked how he was yesterday and he said he was fine.

**John (Scott)** : I thought he was too. We hung out most of yesterday, mostly around the TI labs.

**Gordon** : huh. yeah, you would've noticed if there'd been anything wrong. this seems like it just came outta nowhere.

**John (Scott)** : I guess so.

**Gordon** : no, yeah, he can be a cagey bastard. he's still really bad about needing help. with stuff. but uh. I guess you know about him now.

**John (Scott)** : I've known for a while.

**Gordon** : man, scotty.

**John (Scott)** : What?

**Gordon** : augh I dunno. he's gonna feel so bad that you found out. please don't be too hard on him.

**John (Scott)** : You think I would be?

**Gordon** : ummm. no. but yeah. maybe not on purpose, but like...i mean and not NOW, obviously. if he's got fucking pneumonia, I hope you're not gonna kick his ass.

**Gordon** : but like, even if he didn't, he doesn't need that. he still thinks he does, but he really really doesn't. just please don't be disappointed in him, he's really trying. and it's really, really hard.

**John (Scott)** : Yeah, I can tell. I'm not going to go off on him, Gordon, I just want him to be okay. I want him not to be so spooked by me.

**Gordon** : he can't help it.

**John (Scott)** : No, I suppose not.

**Gordon** : do you want me to come down? it's not a long drive, I can borrow my buddy's car

**John (Scott)** : you don't have a car?

**Gordon** : nah man, i mean where do I ever go

**Gordon** : beach is right off campus.

**Gordon** : bars are all walking distance

**Gordon** : by which I mean the bars that I go to for trivia nights and never for actual drinking because I am obviously not of legal age and supposed to be clean and stone cold sober for the past three years anyhow

**Gordon** : it's just where the girls happen to be, also

**Gordon** : if any girls offer to buy me drinks, I say "no thanks, girls."

**Gordon** : mostly i stick to lemonade.

**Gordon** : cherry coke

**Gordon** : virgin daiquiris

**Gordon** : and girls. the occasional dude. but mostly girls. nice girls. also virgins. virgin girls. promise rings and all that shit. it's all very above board and virtuous. i've joined a bible study.

**Gordon** : that last one was a lie can you even imagine

**Gordon** : don't tell dad.

**John (Scott)** : Right.

**Gordon** : anyway. so how bout them dodgers. some weather we're having. any redheads been diagnosed in your immediate vicinity recently?

**John (Scott)** : Nothing yet. Pretty sure they're going to move him soon, though.

**Gordon** : ok

**Gordon** : can I come down

**Gordon** : I don't mind

**John (Scott)** : Maybe hold off a bit. Tomorrow might be better. I think he and I have some stuff to talk about.

**Gordon** : mm

**Gordon** : but i'm worried about him though

**John (Scott)** : that is so weird.

**Gordon** : it's not that weird.

**John (Scott)** : It's a little weird.

**Gordon** : you're gonna get bored just sitting around a hospital

**John (Scott)** : I'll be fine, Gordy.

**Gordon** : sure, though?

**John (Scott)** : Yeah.

**Gordon** : it's just I wanna help

**John (Scott)** : You wanna help, you can call grandma and Alan when we have something to tell them.

**Gordon** : ehhhhhh

**Gordon** : i mean ill do it, but that wasn't how I meant

**John (Scott)** : I know what you meant. You can come tomorrow, okay? Get a flight and I'll pick you up at the airport. Maybe he'll be sorted out and home by then.

**Gordon** : i guess. I mean I hope so. if he's let himself get really sick then I gotta yell at him a little. Can't yell at him in a hospital.

**John (Scott)** : Oh, so you're allowed to be hard on him?

**Gordon** : yeah well. J's used to me being a dick in his general direction. Only now he knows I don't mean it.

**Gordon** : oh hey

**Gordon** : umm speaking of that

**Gordon** : can you delete all this

**John (Scott)** : Hmm?

**Gordon** : like you and me talking about him

**Gordon** : he doesn't need to know about that

**John (Scott)** : I don't see why he shouldn't.

**Gordon** : dude cmon

**Gordon** : he'll be embarrassed

**John (Scott)** : HE'LL be embarrassed. Right. Not you.

**Gordon** : i don't get embarrassed

**John (Scott)** : Mmm. Yeah, actually, that's kind of the whole problem with you.

**Gordon** : ouch.

**John (Scott)** : he'll be fine as long as you're still the family embarrassment

**Gordon** : hey

**Gordon** : jeez.

**Gordon** : why this

**Gordon** : oh hell. that's true tho

**Gordon** : I mean if you're telling me to go strip off in the middle of campus and get arrested for public indecency so as to draw fire offa John I guess I will totally do that

**Gordon** : I got homework first though

**John (Scott)** : I was kidding, keep your clothes on.

**John (Scott)** : Oh, bring your Calc notes tomorrow, Virgil says you're struggling

**Gordon** : WOW okay

**John (Scott)** : what?

**Gordon** : that fuckstick needs to quit broadcasting other people's affairs on a wide bandwith

**Gordon** : meddlesome friggin jackoff

**John (Scott)** : he said it was integrals

**Gordon** : he can cram a protractor up his ass

**John (Scott)** : You don't need a protractor for integrals.

**Gordon** : ffs

**John (Scott)** : I gotta go. They're putting him in a room and his doctor wants a word.

**Gordon** : kk

**Gordon** : Oh wait Scott

**Gordon** : hey, thanks for being there. I couldn't have got there in time even if I'd known something was wrong.

**Gordon** : also for real though delete all this shit, he checks his phone like a maniac

**Gordon** : thanks scotty, lemme know what to tell g-ma and al.


	7. Scott and Virgil - Sunday

_LIGHTTYPE: You have 19 missed calls, the latest at 17:42 on 06/26/2058. To return a call to this number press your call button._

**Mendes** : Tracy, what the hell is going on? The Colonel just stomped into mess and bellowed ‘Where is that over-privileged asshole?”

**Clayton** : Tracy, the brass are having a coronary here. Did something happen?

**Mendes** : (I think he means you)

**Mendes** : If they’re sending you to Gitmo can I have your awesome speakers?

**Sasha H** : Hey, handsome I heard you were in town. Wanna meet up?

**Sasha H** : I know you said not to call anymore, Scott, but maybe this might change your mind?

**_[PICTURE RECEIVED]_ **

**_[PICTURE DELETED]_ **

**55520** : Lifestyle Sports MASSIVE Clearance Sale EXTENDED. Up to 70% OFF all clothing. 20% OFF all ski. Show text to avail. Optout to 55520

**Virgil** : Hey

**Scott** : Hey

**Virgil** : You okay?

**Scott** : Y

**Virgil** : What are you doing?

**Scott** : Rubik’s Cube

**Virgil** : You are not doing a Rubik’s cube

**Scott** : Y

**Virgil** : WHY are you doing a Rubik’s cube?

**Scott** : They were selling them in the gift shop

**Scott** : I like Rubik’s cubes

**Scott** : It was that or Travel Scrabble

**Scott** : But Travel Scrabble’s no good without someone to play against

**Virgil** : You play the computer, dumpkoff

**Scott** : The computer doesn’t play to win

**Scott** : Even on Expert

**Scott** : It played QUEST across a double letter score

**Scott** : When it could have played QUEZTALS across a triple word score to score 374 points

**Virgil** : Only you would complain that that travel scrabble is not trying hard enough.

**Scott** : If it doesn’t offer me a challenge then I’m not going to improve

**Virgil** : Do you need to improve at Scrabble? Is that a valuable life skill?

**Scott** : Of course

**Virgil** : Okay, when was the last time you used Queztals in a sentence?

**Virgil** : Use it in a sentence for me now.

**Scott** :…

**Scott** : ‘I played QUEZTALS across a triple word score to score 374 points and beat my brother at scrabble.’

**Virgil** : Touché

**Scott** : Anyway, I bought a Rubik’s cube, not scrabble. With Rubik’s cubes I’m only competing against myself

**Virgil** : You solve it yet?

**Scott** : Y. I’m better at Rubik’s cubes than at scrabble

**Virgil** : Are you sure you’re okay?

**Scott** : Y

**Virgil** : You know ‘Y’ is only going to score you a four in scrabble

**Scott** : Yes

**Virgil** : Better. A six.

**Scott** : I’m okay

**Virgil** : (13)

**Scott** : Just tired

**Virgil** : How’s John?

**Scott** : Asleep. More settled.

**Scott** : He’s flitting in and out. He woke up once and told me that if I didn’t stop hogging the covers he would tell Mom where I kept hiding the Slim Jims.

**Scott** : I said, ‘okay Johnny, you tell Mom’ so it wouldn’t freak him out and he said “Mom’s dead, Scott.” Then he went back to sleep. That was a while ago.

**Scott** : His swabs came back positive

**Scott** : They’ve started him on that flu drug

**Scott** : zanamivir (24)

**Virgil** : I can’t believe he has the flu. Who gets the flu? Grandma’s been marching us down to get flu jabs since as long as I can remember

**Scott** : The doctor said it was because he was immunosuppressed, that he was more vulnerable because his immune system was so fucked up

**Scott** : She was sort of apologetic but also sort of not. Like, “Sorry we thought your brother had taken a drug overdose but also not really because he’s a drug addict and it’s his own stupid fault that he got sick.”

**Scott** : I hate hospitals

**Scott** : If I ever get sick just put a pillow over my face

**Scott** : I’m not even joking. Switch the ventilator off

**Virgil** : That’s not funny.

**Scott** : Yeahno I guess not

**Scott** : Sorry. It’s been a hell of a day

**Scott** : I’ve got some leave coming up. Proper leave. We should go somewhere, get John out of this soul suck of a city. Tokyo. He likes Tokyo

**Scott** : Does he still like Tokyo?

**Virgil** : Gordon hates Tokyo.

**Scott** : That’s only because the last time he was there he finished fourth at the Worlds and then commiserated by snorting unidentified grey powder off a pop star’s pigtail on live TV. Which, as I recall that turned out to be baby powder cut with cumin.

**Virgil** : Gordon HATES Tokyo.

**Scott** : We just need to overwrite those bad memories with good ones

**Scott** : It would be nice if we could all just hang out, like old times. Whose birthday is coming up next?

**Scott** : Yours

**Scott** : We should do something for your birthday.

**Virgil** : Have you talked to Dad yet?

**Scott** : No. We keep missing each other

**Scott** : The doctor said she talked to him though, so he must be in the loop

**Virgil** : You should talk to him, maybe.

**Virgil** : Give him an update.

**Virgil** : He’d appreciate that.

**Scott** : Okay

**Scott** : Do you know what he and Brains are working on?

**Virgil** : Which brains?

**Scott** : John’s boss

**Virgil** : John’s boss’s brain?

**Scott** : No, that’s his name

**Virgil** : Who?

**Scott** : Brains

**Virgil** : John’s brain?

**Scott** : Forget it

**Scott** : Do you know what they’re up to?

**Scott** : You would tell me if you knew, right?

**Scott** : Virgil?

**Scott** : Virgil?

**Scott** : Are you ignoring me?

**Scott** : Hey, he’s awake. Talk later.


	8. Scott and Dad - Sunday

**Scott** : Hi, Dad.

 **Scott** : Can I ask where you are re: John's status?

 **Dad** : Last I heard from his doctor, he'd been started on a course of flu medication and was resting well.

 **Scott** : Right.

 **Scott** : No change.

 **Scott** : Virgil said I should check in.

 **Dad** : Thank you.

 **Dad** : Were you planning to, otherwise?

 **Scott** : I didn't want to have nothing to tell you.

 **Scott** : Is there something you want to know?

 **Dad** : John mentioned you were in town, earlier this morning. I would have found my way back sooner if I'd known.

 **Scott** : I wasn't trying to avoid you.

 **Scott** : Just wanted to see John one on one.

 **Scott** : Sorry.

 **Dad** : I don't fault you for that.

 **Scott** : Might have been better if you'd been here.

 **Scott** : He's in rougher shape than I thought he'd be. I didn't help.

 **Dad** : He's far better than he was. I know that must be hard to believe. I'm sorry it was kept back from you for so long, but I suppose this weekend would have made the reasons clear. I hope you can understand why.

 **Scott** : Ha.

 **Scott** : I don't, really. Last I really knew, he was still rowing crew. Last time we talked, he was still completely crushing Harvard. 3.9 GPA. Although I guess that's a bit chemically inflated.

 **Scott** : does it still count?

 **Scott** : Academically, I mean. Like, can he graduate if they found out he's been on drugs for the last year and a half.

 **Dad** : I haven't pursued that line of inquiry. I wouldn't mention it to him.

 **Scott** : Well, no.

 **Scott** : I mean, if that's what you expect, then I guess I understand why I wasn't told.

 **Dad** : It's not that you weren't told, it's that it was John's to tell you.

 **Scott** : Virgil told me.

 **Scott** : That's going to go over real well.

 **Scott** : because he is goddamned desparate not to have me know.

 **Scott** : I almost think it would be better if I left.

 **Scott** : He's safe and he's stable and Gordon can get here. He's just asleep.

 **Dad** : You know I couldn't stop you. And if you really did want to leave, and if you think it would really be for his sake, I suppose I could respect your reasons. But Scott, I would be disappointed.

 **Scott** : Yeah.

 **Scott** : I'm just talking. Sorry. Tired. I wasn't really planning on it.

 **Scott** : And Virgil busted his ass getting me out here.

 **Scott** : I guess his hard work should pay off.

 **Dad** : It's very possible that your brother would have come to serious harm if you hadn't been there, Scott.

 **Dad** : Whatever your reasons, I'm thankful you were there for him.

 **Scott** : I am too. Just wish I could have spared him the weekend from hell.

 **Scott** : When I first got in I thought he was mad at me for what I do

 **Dad** : I doubt it's anything like that. But he's always viewed your career through a rather shallow lens. Not a great deal of depth to his opinion.

 **Scott** : still not worth disregarding.

 **Dad** : No, I suppose not.

 **Scott** : He didn't want me here. He made that very clear.

 **Dad** : It got easier for me to be around him when I started to understand how frightened he is.

 **Scott** : Hasn't seemed frightened. Belligerent, mostly.

 **Dad** : No, he wouldn't. But for a long time he thought the worst thing that could happen was someone finding him out.

 **Dad** : Addiction is a deeply complicated thing, Scott. Please don't forget that your brother's still in there.

 **Scott** : Yeah. Hints and flashes, I guess.

 **Scott** : We were in the labs yesterday. A few times he almost seemed like himself.

 **Dad** : I take it he didn't seem unwell.

 **Scott** : No

 **Scott** : I mean, I wouldn't have said so. Tightly wound, more than anything. Virg says he's high strung lately.

 **Scott** : I'd say that's the understatement of the year.

 **Scott** : He pushes himself so much harder than I was expecting.

 **Dad** : Not for lack of trying to rein him in.

 **Scott** : yeah, I guess I gave him too much slack.

 **Scott** : enough rope to hang himself.

 **Dad** : He was probably taking a turn before you arrived, Scott. And I'm told the flu comes on quite quickly, especially with his current situation.

 **Scott** : Yeah, about that.

 **Scott** : I bet they've been a bit more diplomatic in your direction than they have in mine.

 **Scott** : If any of his doctors hint at this having been his fault, you're going to need to dispatch a chunk of the legal department.

 **Dad** : Don't hit anyone.

 **Scott** : Probably won't. Just gets my back up.

 **Scott** : They thought he'd OD'd when we first got here.

 **Scott** : I don't know why that made me so mad.

 **Scott** : It's just prudence.

 **Scott** : And there's no reason for anyone here to know him from just some strungout speed freak I found in the street.

 **Scott** : but he's my brother and I feel like that should count.

 **Dad** : It'll count where it matters.

 **Dad** : Thank you for staying with him.

 **Dad** : I'm sure there's something you could talk about, put you both on a level playing field.

 **Scott** : That wasn't subtle.

 **Dad** : Not really a night for subtle.

 **Scott** : I'm going to go stretch my legs.

 **Dad** : That wasn't particularly subtle either.

 **Scott** : learned from the best.


	9. Brains and John - Sunday

**John Tracy** : hello Brains? 

**John Tracy** : doctor I mean

**John Tracy** : Dr Hackenbacker I'm sorry. 

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Oh, hello, John. How is your week end?

**John Tracy** : You write all your math by hand.

**John Tracy** : and then I transcribe it and put it in to the TI systems so it's standardized for the engineering department

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Yes?

**John Tracy** : Why do you do it by hand at all

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I'm not sure I understand what you're asking.

**John Tracy** : I mean that you write it all out in longform but I've seen you input straight to the terminal too so obviously you know how 

**John Tracy** : not to say that you wouldn't know how because you're obviously a genius 

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : That's very kind of you to say, John. Thank you. Has there been a problem with your transcription from yesterday? 

**John Tracy** : I don't know about that 

**John Tracy** : No

**John Tracy** : I don't know

**John Tracy** : but why do you write it by hand though

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I suppose I've always done so. At Cambridge we wrote at the board so that others could watch the process. I do it still because sometimes you catch errors during transcription.

**John Tracy** : is it easier?

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : It seems as though it flows better, I suppose. By now it's part of the way I think. But there's no problem in preferring the digital standard, it's by far the more modern option. Quirks and foibles. I appreciate your transcription.

**John Tracy** : I tried it

**John Tracy** : recalculated the new parameters from yesterday when you wanted to know if there was a significant reduction in windshear if we altered weight distro in the nose cone 

**John Tracy** : I wrote it by hand

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Were there any errors?

**John Tracy** : I mean just now

**John Tracy** : but I can't tell, I can't read it

**John Tracy** : and it's still hard

**John Tracy** : I thought that was part of how you do it but it's still hard

**John Tracy** : Sometimes at the terminal it's easy and I forget that it's even your work at all to begin with because it feels like it could be mine

**John Tracy** : I'm sorry

**John Tracy** : that's awful, I'm sorry.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I'm not certain just what you're apologizing for. John, you work has been more than satisfactory, it's been a pleasure to have you as an assistant.

**John Tracy** : No

**John Tracy** : I mean thank you

**John Tracy** : You don't need to say that

**John Tracy** : there's a dcotor in the shop by dad's building

**John Tracy** : he shoulnd't be there

**John Tracy** : He should be here

**John Tracy** : but he made me think of you

**John Tracy** : brilliant people should be allowed to be brilliant

**John Tracy** : so much more changes that way

**John Tracy** : it's hard not to do what you're meant for

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I agree with that, but I'm not sure I understand the context. John, are you quite well?

**John Tracy** : My head hurts

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Where are you right now? If you're at the lab, I would suggest that you go home.

**John Tracy** : No

**John Tracy** : I don't know where I am

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : That's concerning. 

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : John, is your brother there?

**John Tracy** : I don't know. Scott's in Afghanistan. he'll be so be mad.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I was led to understand that your brother would be staying for at least another day or so.

**John Tracy** : oh

**John Tracy** : I don't know where he's gone

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : John? If you can't tell me where you are, then I'm going to put in a call to your father, and to Tracy Industries Security.

**John Tracy** : don't tell dad

**John Tracy** : no need

**John Tracy** : Please don't, I'm in bed

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Are you at home?

**John Tracy** : No

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Can you tell me what's happened?

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Your phone should have a GPS locator, can I ask you to turn it on and forward me your location?

**John Tracy** : I don't know what happened

**John Tracy** : I don't know how to do that

**John Tracy** : I'm sorry

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : John, I'm going to call your brother. It sounds as though you need help.

**John Tracy** : please don't tell him

**John Tracy** : I'm sorry

**John Tracy** : I'm getting better

**John Tracy** : call Gordon

**John Tracy** : I'll call Gordon

**John Tracy** : I don't know

**John Tracy** : I shouldn't do this

**John Tracy** : I'm sorry

**John Tracy** : something's touching me

**John Tracy** : have to go

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : John?

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : John, can you answer me?

**John Tracy** : Brains, I'm really sorry. This is Scott, I'm with him.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Sort of. I'm in the hall, they're cleaning him up now.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Is he all right?

**John Tracy (Scott)** : No, he's actually really sick at the moment. We're at the hospital, they think it's the flu. His temperature's still really high, he might have had a nightmare. Fever dream or whatever.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : What's happened? 

**John Tracy (Scott)** : I was out in the hall trying to call my dad. I didn't know he'd woken up, but then he threw phone out the door. When I went in he was choking and screaming and I yelled for a nurse. He'd thrown up, I think, but they dealt with that in time.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Actually, that was terrifying.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : I'm sorry, Brains, I'm sure you don't want to be involved.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : No, please don't apologize. If we don't know each other quite well enough to consider one another friends, then I am certainly still concerned for him as a colleague.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Well, I appreciate that, thank you.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Is he very ill?

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Bad enough that they're keeping him overnight. He'd passed out when I found him at home, he was having a hard time breathing when we came in. He's been admitted for a few hours, fluids and oxygen.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Good heavens. I'm so terribly sorry, I had no idea.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Thank you, it's fine.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : It sounds as though it's categorically not fine.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Haha, no, you're right. I phrased that poorly. I mean he's being looked after, they're taking good care of him.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Is there anything I can do?

**John Tracy (Scott)** : No, I don't think so. Thank you for asking.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I'm sorry I didn't realize something was wrong sooner. I do hope it wasn't something I said.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Well, reading back, he sounds pretty lucid. Up until he doesn't, anyway. I don't think you said anything, just caught him at a bad time.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I certainly wouldn't have asked him to go in to the office or kept him so late yesterday, had he mentioned. He really does work tremendously hard, I hope he knows that I appreciate it, but I certainly don't expect such extremes.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Yeah, I'll hammer that one home on your behalf, no fear. He's sorted out now and they've settled him back down. Hopefully it's a quiet night from now on. I won't leave him again.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I hope he feels better. Please do pass on my best wishes for a speedy recovery.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : I will, Brains, thank you.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : May I ask a favour?

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Yeah, sure, what's up?

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : I worry now that it may seem gauche, but he did say something that seemed curious. He said he'd written something down, some calculation. I wonder if I might ask you to have a look at it, and to send me a copy if it's not too much trouble. Destroy it or keep it on your person until it can be properly disposed of. I don't know what he would have written, but there are certain pieces of information that really shouldn't leave the confines of the lab. Not his fault, of course, and most likely it's harmless. Better safe than sorry.

**John Tracy (Scott)** : Oh, of course. No, good catch, Brains. Thank you. I'll send you a photo.

**Dr. H. Hackenbacker** : Thank you.


	10. Gordon and Virgil - Sunday

**Gordon** : tell me why you told him

**Virgil** : yeah, hi to you too.

**Gordon** : i'm still mad.

**Virgil** : color me shocked

**Gordon** : color you black and blue, buddy, if you don't watch it

**Gordon** : ugh fuck

**Gordon** : sorry

**Gordon** : no

**Gordon** : no im not sorry but this isn't helping

**Gordon** : you said you had a reason

**Gordon** : what was it

**Virgil** : are you gonna let me talk

**Gordon** : god fucking

**Gordon** : yes. i am asking. I am not being a jackass I am being patient. i'm sat in a stupid airport because i couldn't borrow a car and I can't rent one unless i'm 25 and I couldn't sit in my dorm any longer and I just wanna know what's going on.

**Gordon** : virgil please just fucking talk to me okay

**Virgil** : Okay. Look, you're gonna call me a hypocrite and maybe yeah that's fair, because I'm not gonna go into too much detail. But Scott's been through some shit. Like, military shit. Like really serious stuff.

**Gordon** : what

**Gordon** : what does that mean

**Gordon** : virgil what the fuck

**Virgil** : I know that doesn't help. I'm sorry, but it's not really mine to go into serious detail. But I told Scott about John because I didn't want him being blindsided by it. That would have been bad for him.

**Virgil** : AND because Scott was going to be okay about it. Like, he's really okay about that kinda thing Gordon, he wouldn't have been outta line about it. He was careful and it's better that he knew what he was looking at.

**Virgil** : like, you know how John can be sometimes, lately. Scott needed to know why, it would've really hurt him otherwise.

**Gordon** : I don't udnerstand

**Gordon** : is Scott okay

**Virgil** : Scott's going to be fine, Gordy, I promise. It was something that went down a long time ago now. He got help and he's getting better. okay?

**Gordon** : but what happened

**Gordon** : fuck you won't tell me

**Gordon** : not fuck you

**Gordon** : that came out wrong sorry

**Gordon** : anyway don't tell me I dont wanna know

**Gordon** : Jesus

**Virgil** : I'm sorry, man.

**Gordon** : does dad know

**Gordon** : Dad has to know, scott would tell dad if he needed help. right?

**Virgil** : I don't know how much dad knows. I think he knows at least part of it. Scott's okay, Gordon.

**Gordon** : but I never even knew he wasn't

**Gordon** : i just never even thought about him, i never thought he WOULDNT be okay. he was just doing the thing that he's good at and that was fine.

**Gordon** : scott's like a grown up. john's still a fucking dumbass but scott's an adult.

**Gordon** : whenever I called scott he always said don't worry so I didn't

**Gordon** : jesus though why

**Gordon** : is this just growing up because I don't like it

**Gordon** : like all this really scary shit out of nowhere and now i just feel really really fucking young and stupid and like how am I supposed to know what to do

**Virgil** : I know, it's hard.

**Gordon** : but you just jump right in and manage everybody like it's easy and everybody goes to you

**Gordon** : but are YOU okay

**Gordon** : is it my job to ask that, because john sure won't, he's still so fucked up about all his shit

**Gordon** : and now Scott

**Gordon** : oh my god Scotty, I don't even know what to do about that

**Gordon** : god

**Gordon** : why did this happen

**Gordon** : like when did we all get like this when did we all stop talking to each other

**Gordon** : is this because of how me and john got because that was just so stupid

**Gordon** : like

**Gordon** : since when are you everybody's middleman and since when do you feel like you need to pull this bullshit

**Gordon** : like since when is it not

**Gordon** : "john please talk to scott because he needs you." or "scott please ask john what's wrong because he has a hard time starting these conversations himself"

**Gordon** : thats better, right. that would be better.

**Virgil** : Maybe. I think maybe sometimes it's not that simple. Like. I mean you said it yesterday, your Scott isn't my Scott isn't John's Scott. We all need to try and stop outsmarting each other, though, that's for fucking sure.

**Gordon** : yeah, you especially

**Gordon** : you fucker. you're all out of big brothers now.

**Gordon** : please tell me you'd say so if you weren't okay

**Virgil** : you're the first person I'd call, Gordo, promise.

**Gordon** : ok but then what do I do

**Virgil** : well, I mean the second person I'd call would be my therapist, so you don't need to do much.

**Gordon** : why do you have a therapsit

**Gordon** : is it because you're not okay because fucking dammit virgil

**Virgil** : no, nothing like that. It's just something I've done for a while. A few times a year. Like since Mom. It's not because anything's wrong it's just cuz life is complicated. and I don't know. It's like care and maintenance. Keeps anything from snowballing. neutral party to talk to. I think everybody should.

**Gordon** : oh. yeah, I guess that's smart.

**Gordon** : shit.

**Gordon** : a lady came over and asked me if i was okay

**Gordon** : fuck off lady, I could buy your entire life

**Gordon** : that was mean

**Virgil** : well I mean I know you didn't say anything like that.

**Gordon** : oh, nah. no. you know me. big fat dumbass smile for the cameras. and for the worried ladies in the aiport late at night.

**Gordon** : sorry lady

**Virgil** : You should go talk to her.

**Gordon** : what?

**Virgil** : yeah, I think you should. you feel better when you talk to people. I mean, how old is she?

**Gordon** : I don't know. 60s.

**Gordon** : tracy 4 seen in airport flying to bahamas with predatory cougar.

**Gordon** : gordon tracy: media nighmare waiting to happen

**Gordon** : again

**Gordon** : gordon tracy 2: the continued fuck uppening

**Virgil** : aw come on

**Gordon** : I just don't wanna say anything wrong.

**Virgil** : you won't. "my brother's sick in the hospital, mind if I sit with you and chat". She'll be nice and show you pictures of all her grandkids. or cats. cats if not grandkids. you'll feel better.

**Gordon** : yeah. i guess maybe. she's got grandma boots. anyone who where's slipper boots won't rat me to the papps. solid plan.

**Virgil** : you're not actually that stupid, you know.

**Gordon** : shhhh

**Gordon** : don't tell dad.

**Virgil** : hahahahah okay you're a bit of a dumb fucker if you think dad doesn't know.

**Gordon:** whatever. i'm gonna go get my cougar on.

**Virgil** : call me if you need to, kiddo.


	11. Jeff and Virgil - Sunday

**Jeff** : How are your brothers?

**Virgil** : hoo boy.

**Jeff** : That bad?

**Virgil** : no, not actually. Umm. 

**Jeff** : I could do with a play by play.

**Virgil** : I'll start from the top.

**Virgil** : so Scott was a little panicky earlier, like when they first got to the ER. John really scared him, I think. 

**Jeff** : How so?

**Virgil** : Thought it was his fault, which is stupid, but I guess it makes sense. But I think he's calmed down now. I think he'll be alright as long as they let him stay with J, but if they try to make him leave he'll flip his lid.

**Jeff** : They won't.

**Virgil** : Okay, good. Yeah, he's okay now, I think. He's fine if John's fine.

**Virgil** : He found a rubiks cube

**Jeff** : that won't help for long if it's only got six sides

**Virgil** : Hahaha yeah he needs at least twelve

**Virgil** : dodecahedron

**Virgil** : well better than nothing. John can't be very stimulating company

**Jeff** : Well. Influenza.

**Virgil** : fair point. Actually, probably John's doing better than either of them, far as I know he's still sleeping off a fever. Flu, though. Dunno how that happened.

**Virgil** : Scott says his immune systems in a bad way.

**Jeff** : Must have missed getting his shot. I don't think he was taking very good care of himself in Boston.

**Virgil** : Yeah, not really. Not towards the end, anyway. I dunno, we tried not to make him feel too bad about it. Neither here nor there atm. They'll fix him up. 

**Jeff** : seems to be improving last I heard. Needs rest more than anything else.

**Virgil** : yeah, for sure. 

**Jeff** : Gordon? 

**Virgil** : Gordon's sort of ping ponging between guilt and rage.

**Virgil** : well and anxiety and sarcasm and bad jokes and meanness and impatience and also guilt and rage

**Virgil** : There are like nine balls and four paddles in that game of ping png

**Jeff** : rage?

**Virgil** : mad at me for ratting John out. 

**Jeff** : Ah. I suppose that's comforting in its way.

**Virgil** : He's just scared. He went to the airport to wait for his flight, he didn't want to sit around his dorm any longer. He texted me back to ask why I told Scott. can't have been that mad.

**Jeff** : I think it was a prudent choice.

**Virgil** : I mean I would do it again. But I told him why. I mean I told him a little bit about Scott though. Not sure about that.

**Jeff** : Hmm.

**Virgil** : what do you think?

**Jeff** : I assume you didn't go into detail.

**Virgil** : not my place. But he makes stuff up without the details though. So I'm not sure. And like when he's upset you can tell he's upset. Possibly some lady caught him having a minor breakdown at his airport gate.

**Jeff** : I'll call him.

**Virgil** : I think he's mostly okay. I guess I hope he gets a hold of Scott.

**Jeff** : is it time for that?

**Virgil** : well.

**Jeff** : I don't think Scott would be upset with you for giving him the headsup, if that's what has you worried.

**Virgil** : no it's something Gordon said. About me and being the middleman.

**Jeff** : We had you third for a reason. 

**Virgil** : very funny.

**Virgil** : no, I mean I think he feels like it's manipulative. I'm not trying to be manipulative.

**Jeff** : as I said, this is why we had you third.

**Virgil** : Dad. 

**Jeff** : Gets under your skin, that Gordon kid does.

**Virgil** : I just

**Virgil** : if I explained it, he'd get it. It's how sometimes it's just time. Like, you get a feeling for a situation, and it's how there's a whole list of reasons for why it's a good time to shuffle the deck around.

**Virgil** : Scott's leveling off and getting steady again. He's looking for something to come next. John's hit a plateau and he's bleeding momentum and he needs a boost to get him started on the next incline. Gordon's right about ready to start looking sideways at the whole responsible adult thing. Spring break pointed him that way. just needs a nudge in that direction.

**Virgil** : and like

**Virgil** : I mean, you get it. Right?

**Jeff** : Not nearly as well as you do. 

**Jeff** : But then I just pat myself on the back for having had you third.

**Jeff** : That was a good investment. 

**Jeff** : I should make sure I got a bonus.

**Virgil** : had the well run dry for a sense of humor by the time you got to Gordon?

**Jeff** : Don't be absurd, we grew Gordon in a vat. Had to be sure the barracuda DNA was spliced in correctly, or we'd never have gotten a gold medal for the living room wall.

**Virgil** : uh huh. yeah, the trophycase would be just astonishingly bare.

**Jeff** : Some of that sarcasm you mentioned coming off of gordon seems to be bleeding through.

**Virgil** : Riiiiiiiiight.

**Jeff** : Don't sass your father. I'll bump Alan up to third, don't think I won't.

**Virgil** : nosir sorrysir

**Virgil** : would hate to cede any ground to the lower echelons. 

**Virgil** : Anyway Grandma'd overrule you. middle management is where I belong.

**Virgil** : speaking of, how are you?

**Virgil** : I'm gonna put my money on tired. Given the caliber of the origin story for the squid. 

**Jeff** : I'll sleep on the flight home. Wheels up within the hour. 

**Virgil** : Okay.

**Jeff** : And you?

**Virgil** : Oh, fine. I mean, it's all in hand. I'm waiting to try and call John, but I've got nothing to be worried about, pending anything new and major.

**Jeff** : Sensible. You'll be the one I clone.

**Virgil** : what you mean again? Two of us is bad enough. The rabble will revolt. Squid boy and the drug addict are already forming a coalition.

**Jeff** : Haha. Good boy.

**Virgil** : talk to you later, dad.


	12. Gordon and Dad - Monday

**Dad** : Hey kiddo

**Gordon** : oh god with the kiddo

**Gordon** : that's twice in one night

**Gordon** : what did virgil say

**Dad** : You're a very suspicious person.

**Gordon** : HAVE YOU MET MY FUCKING BROTHERS

**Dad** : Yes. It's nice to see you finally getting acquainted.

**Gordon** : no

**Gordon** : this is the part where you tell me you found me in a hedge

**Gordon** : and brought me home to raise among your terrible brood of lab grown sociopaths

**Gordon** : i was a nature/nurture experiment

**Gordon** : you wanted to see if their inborn traits would carry over

**Gordon** : NOPE 

**Gordon** : SUCKS 2 B U DAD

**Gordon** : TURNS OUT IM JUST COMFUSED AND FRIGHTENED

**Dad** : Gordie

**Dad** : Are you okay?

**Gordon** : i dunno

**Gordon** : i just want

**Gordon** : I want everyone to come home. i want everyone where i can know they're all okay. like not so i just have to trust them when they tell me they are because they all fucking lie about it, all of them.

**Gordon** : i want scott to come back and I want john to get better

**Gordon** : i want virgil not to play me like a three dollar harmonica

**Dad** : you're more like a kazoo than a harmonica

**Gordon** : THANKS

**Gordon** : friggin virgil he just needs to stop

**Gordon** : I wish it was just nothing more complicated than just one big bad thing that happened to all of us at once

**Gordon** : and not lots of bad things to all of us separately so that we cant help each other unless anyone asks or says so

**Dad** : Gordon, I'm sorry.

**Gordon** : nooooo

**Gordon** : whoops too real

**Gordon** : bring it down bring it down

**Gordon** : how bout them dodgers

**Gordon** : do we own them yet

**Gordon** : eww no, that infield's a hot mess.

**Gordon** : hard pass.

**Gordon** : anyway

**Gordon** : you've grown a lovely crew of sociopaths. congrats.

**Dad** : They're not sociopaths, Gordon, they're just very intelligent, complicated people. 

**Dad** : They layer information as a way of protecting themselves and protecting each other. It's been that way since you were children. 

**Dad** : You do it too.

**Gordon** : i don't

**Gordon** : because it's stupid

**Gordon** : that is stupid

**Gordon** : everybody knows my shit

**Gordon** : it's not hard.

**Dad** : Right. Alan's well in the loop about what you get up to in bars on Saturday nights.

**Gordon** : Bible Study

**Dad** : Proverbs 13:24

**Gordon** : ...

**Gordon** : oh yeah well

**Gordon** : Colossians 3:21

**Dad** : You haven't actually joined a bible study.

**Dad** : Gordon.

**Gordon** : hahahahahaha

**Gordon** : is that what would worry you

**Gordon** : there's not even a giftshop in this stupid dinky airport

**Gordon** : or i'd buy a new testament and bring it for john

**Gordon** : i'd highlight a bunch of parts

**Gordon** : random stuff

**Gordon** : lieth not with men as thou liest with goats or face a plague of boils up the ass

**Gordon** : see him try and figure that out

**Gordon** : serve him right for scaring me

**Dad** : Sounds a lot like the machinations of a labgrown sociopath.

**Gordon** : ...

**Gordon** : i'm taking alan and running away.

**Dad** : Alan's still asleep, at home, with no idea that anything's wrong.

**Dad** : Is it worth it to wake him up in the middle of the night and worry him about a long list of things he can't affect?

**Gordon** : i'm not really gonna

**Dad** : But I'm asking you to think about it. There's a reason you've left your little brother out of this. It's the same reason your older brothers hold things back from you.

**Gordon** : you mean there's more

**Gordon** : i don't want any more

**Dad** : There'll always be something else.

**Gordon** : uggghhhhhh

**Dad** : It's not as bad as all that.

**Gordon** : doesn't mean I have to like it

**Dad** : John sounds as though he's out of the woods now.

**Gordon** : good.

**Gordon** : I am so super bored.

**Gordon** : my flight still isn't for another five hours

**Dad** : I know. I'm over the middle of the Pacific, five hours out myself.

**Gordon** : what

**Gordon** : what the hell

**Gordon** : i'm three hours drive up the coast

**Dad** : Funny how those three hours are insurmountable without an actual car.

**Gordon** : shut up

**Gordon** : frick I just looked it up

**Gordon** : 2 hours in current traffic

**Gordon** : like only 110 miles

**Gordon** : and you're beating me to LA???

**Gordon** : from hong kong?????

**Gordon** : you are beating me across an entire ocean

**Dad** : Yes, I'm pleased about that.

**Gordon** : you booked me a 45 minute flight from santa b to LAX. 

**Gordon** : friggin

**Gordon** : that was like nine hours ago

**Gordon** : why didn't you send a car.

**Dad** : To give Scott and John some privacy.

**Gordon** : OOOOOOOOO

**Gordon** : you

**Gordon** : are a supervillain

**Gordon** : this is where v gets it from

**Dad** : Hurry up and wait, Gordon.

**Gordon** : not funny

**Dad** : I think it's a little funny.

**Gordon** : im so dumb.

**Dad** : Aw, no.

**Dad** : You're just a menace on the highway.

**Dad** : And I'd rather not compound today with you getting in the wrong cab and getting kidnapped.

**Dad** : I think it's been good for you. time to reflect.

**Gordon** : fucking

**Gordon** : this is your way of telling me to get in the game.

**Gordon** : is that it

**Gordon** : you don't wanna be a piece then you gotta be a player

**Gordon** : i'll show you, i'll

**Gordon** : umm.

**Gordon** : well I dodn't know yet but WHEN I DO

**Gordon** : i'll just really

**Gordon** : flip the board over. everybody's bullshit out in the open. scooter and johnny and v

**Gordon** : they aint seen nothin yet

**Gordon** : time to talk about our FEELINGS motherhubbards

**Dad** : Atta boy, champ.

**Dad** : I'll see you soon, Gordon.

**Gordon** : not if I see you first

**Gordon** : i'll swim up the coast

**Dad** : It's down the coast.

**Gordon** : oh right

**Gordon** : ehh i'm tired

**Gordon** : guess I better stay here.

**Dad** : I guess you'd better.


	13. Gordon and Scott - Monday

**Gordon** : hey scotty?

**Scott** : yo

**Gordon** : oh boy you're really tired.

**Scott** : hahahaha.

**Scott** : yeah. long day.

**Scott** : But John woke up, though. And was like, cognizant. For like an hour or so. Two, maybe.

**Gordon** : yay! super duper.

**Scott** : haha you're tired too

**Gordon** : no points for guessing that one.

**Gordon** : cognizant though?

**Gordon** : that is like an eighty dollar word compared to just

**Gordon** : "not-loopy"

**Scott** : I have scrabble brain

**Gordon** : i'm no good at scrabble the computer's too hard on me

**Scott** : can't be an olympian at everything.

**Gordon** : if they ever allow scrabble at the olympics i'm melting down my medal

**Scott** : don't do that.

**Scott** : I'll give you twenty bucks for it.

**Gordon** : sold.

**Gordon** : wait no no

**Gordon** : wait I want the car.

**Gordon** : i would be there by now if i had been the one to win that stupid fucking car.

**Gordon** : shit I bet Virgil fifty bucks and the best of queen and I could've bet that friggin camarro.

**Gordon** : I don't even like the camarro.

**Scott** : No takebacks.

**Scott** : Anyway, it's John's at the moment.

**Scott** : And it's in Denver. New fuel-injector though. Mmmmmm.

**Gordon** : what!

**Gordon** : i don't care about that part. if it were mine i'd wreck it, it belches co2 like alan after gma's bean dip.

**Gordon** : it's john's though?

**Gordon** : how.

**Scott** : Three guess and the first two don't count.

**Gordon** : fucking virgil.

**Scott** : ding ding ding ding ding

**Scott** : I don't have anything for you to win, he gave away my camarro.

**Gordon** : for the best I guess

**Gordon** : dad's right, i'm a kind of awful driver.

**Scott** : I have a rubik's cube you could have

**Gordon** : swap you a dr. pepper for it.

**Gordon** : it's warm though. and made of sugar and poison.

**Gordon** : ew. oh my god that RDI for carbs. no one should drink this.

**Scott** : I've seen enough doctors today anyhow.

**Gordon** : yeah, hospital's suck.

**Scott** : sure do.

**Gordon** : but I'm glad you stayed.

**Gordon** : dad and virg went to sleep. dad's sleeping on the plane which is fine because what else is he gonna do

**Gordon** : and virgil is sleeping in his bed. all snug and cozy in denver with his vegan wheatgrass pillow.

**Gordon** : he's not even staying up and worrying.

**Scott** : That asshole.

**Gordon** : yeah!!!! right? 

**Gordon** : and you and me are sat around waiting

**Scott** : Someone has to.

**Gordon** : not supposed to be me, though.

**Gordon** : except then it would just be you.

**Gordon** : so I guess it may as well be me too.

**Scott** : Well, John's here. Ish. Dozing.

**Gordon** : do you think he'd take a dr pepper for that stupid car

**Scott** : hahahaha. Thought it was poison?

**Gordon** : yeah well.

**Gordon** : less poisonous than other shit he's got into. and he could do with the caffeine. probably the carbs too.

**Scott** : needs to put some weight on, you mean.

**Gordon** : well i mean

**Gordon** : if they stuck him with an iv i'd be surprised it didn't go straight through.

**Scott** : He had some toast and some soup and a bit of juice. Kept it all down, too. I think he's starting to feel better. He should still sleep, though.

**Gordon** : i think maybe john shouldve just taken the year off just to sleep. maybe that'd fix him.

**Scott** : Mmm. Can't just sleep through your problems, Gordon. Not when it's the big stuff. 

**Gordon** : hes real tired though

**Scott** : Yeah, well. I guess he is that.

**Gordon** : how are YOU

**Scott** : I'm okay.

**Gordon** : mmmmmmmmmmm

**Gordon** : I talked to virgil.

**Scott** : Bad habit. No one should do that. We could all get round him if we just ignored him. Cut him off at the source.

**Gordon** : scotty please don't

**Gordon** : like

**Gordon** : i mean i'm sorry

**Gordon** : I don't wanna pry

**Gordon** : like he wouldn't give me the details and i didn't want em

**Gordon** : but just are you okay? like really?

**Scott** : Well, I'm still here.

**Gordon** : what the fuck does that mean.

**Gordon** : are you okay? type y for yes and n for no. reply "optout" to discontinue further messages.

**Gordon** : why is it a hard question

**Scott** : Because "okay" isn't an absolute value.

**Scott** : By that metric John's okay.

**Scott** : John ran a fever that hit 104, hallucinated a bed full of spiders, panicked, threw up and nearly asphyxiated.

**Scott** : But he's "okay"

**Gordon** : wah

**Gordon** : i didn't need to know that.

**Scott** : No, you didn't. Dad doesn't either, nor Virgil. Hell, John barely needs to know, I don't know if he even remembers it happened.

**Scott** : "okay" covers a wide spectrum.

**Scott** : But you just get through.

**Scott** : 5% okay is the same as 75% okay if it's what gets you through.

**Gordon** : really?

**Scott** : I mean, I think so. John'd probably have a different take. Virgil too. Shop around if you want a different opinion.

**Gordon** : no i want yours

**Gordon** : theirs too I guess

**Scott** : Lookit you. Caring about someone else's opinion.

**Gordon** : it's the bible study.

**Gordon** : Proverbs 15:12

**Scott** : You need to stop that. It's unsettling.

**Gordon** : hahahahahahaha

**Gordon** : yeah dad got freaked out too. i should've worked this out years ago.

**Scott** : Try it on Virgil.

**Gordon** : nothing works on virgil.

**Scott** : Some stuff works on Virgil.

**Gordon** : THAT's the advice i came for

**Gordon** : what works on virgil

**Scott** : Older brothers having various shades of breakdown.

**Scott** : Sorry, squirt.

**Gordon** : that is not funny

**Scott** : Well, you're the expert.

**Gordon** : will you tell me what happened?

**Gordon** : with you?

**Gordon** : not now

**Gordon** : like when i'm 25

**Gordon** : i think i can be ready by then

**Scott** : Whenever you're ready, Gordo.

**Gordon** : okay.

**Gordon** : are you gonna get me at the airport?

**Scott** : Yeah, lemme know when you land, it's not far.

**Scott** : John'll be glad to see you.

**Scott** : That is still so weird.

**Gordon** : it's a little weird.


	14. Group Chat - (Monday)

**John** : can I get an accounting of everyone with whom I've had an embarrassing conversation that I can't remember

**Gordon** : hey!!! is it really you this time?

**John** : who else would it be?

**Scott** : Oh, hey man, didn't think you'd wake up. Would've been me.

**Dad** : Hello, John.

**Virgil** : dude it's way to early for this

**John** : why would it have been you?

**John** : were you on my phone?

**John** : Don't touch my phone.

**John** : who have I talked to?

**Dad** : First I've heard from you. Hope you're feeling better.

**Virgil** : I called last night. Pretty sure you know that.

**Scott** : I know you know I was there.

**Gordon** : you agreed to go to bible study with me.

**John** : no I didn't

**John** : Hi Dad, I feel better. I remember Scott and Virgil.

**Scott** : Gordon's being a little shit.

**John** : noted, unsurprising.

**John** : someone sent flowers?

**Gordon** : not it

**Virgil** : Nope

**Scott** : must've been after I left.

**Dad** : Is there a card?

**John** : Oh, Brains.

**John** : well that's mortifying.

**John** : I mean it's very kind of him, but now I can never speak to him again.

**Scott** : He's a good guy. Don't be an ass.

**Virgil** : Who's this?

**Dad** : Head Engineer. How thoughtful, he wouldn't have struck me as the type.

**John** : What do I do with them?

**Gordon** : apreciate them, you dingus.

**John** : I did that. Now what?

**Gordon** : say thank you to your boss.

**Gordon** : haha johnny has a boss.

**Gordon** : working stiff.

**Virgil** : Hey introduce me.

**John** : haven't I?

**John** : Why?

**Virgil** : Engineer. Steady job. Sends my dumbass brother flowers after he halfway dies from the flu. C'mon.

**John** : I'm not doing anything for you, you're manipulative.

**Gordon** : yeah git him johnny!!

**Virgil** : i'm going back to bed now. phone's muted. Glad you're feeling better, J.

**John** : thank you, also you're an asshole.

**Scott** : John me and Dad are getting breakfast and then we're gonna get Gordon.

**John** : Is dad here?

**Dad** : Landed half an hour ago.

**Gordon** : that's the worst thing that's ever happened to me.

**Gordon** : I landed five minutes ago.

**Gordon** : and now I have to WAIT TO GET PICKED UP

**Scott** : John do you want food?

**Gordon** : I want food

**John** : Please

**John** : I only want food if you don't get anything for Gordon.

**Gordon** : dude!!!

**Gordon** : what the hell i was worried about you

**Gordon** : i want pancakes

**Gordon** : syrup on the side plz

**John** : I want pancakes but only if they were meant for Gordon.

**Gordon** : i forgot about how you suck.

**Gordon** : go back in your comma I like you better that way.

**Gordon** : i was going to bring you a doctor pepper but now i'm going to drink it.

**Dad** : Has anyone told you when you can come home?

**John** : Not yet.

**Dad** : If you feel the need to stay, let me know, but if you'd rather be discharged then I'll make arrangements.

**John** : I'd like to go home. This was all very stupid. I didn't mean to worry everybody.

**John** : I'm really sorry.

**Scott** : Man, you're okay.

**Dad** : It's the flu, John, it happens. It's not like you've rubbed your face in a petri dish.

**Gordon** : you're only forgiven if you give me the camarro

**John** : No, it's mine.

**John** : What do you want with it?

**Gordon** : i dont know maybe to DRIVE IT

**Gordon** : if i had it I would have been there sooner

**John** : Not exactly incentive.

**Dad** : Do not give your brother that car.

**Gordon** : daaaaaaaad.

**John** : it's in Denver.

**John** : I only want it so that Virgil doesn't have it.

**Scott** : Then give it back to me.

**John** : No, you had your chance. Should've gone somewhere other than the roof if you wanted it back.

**Dad** : What's that?

**Scott** : Figure of speech.

**Dad** : Bull.

**John** : It's fine dad.

**John** : I'll give it to Alan.

**Gordon** : would imply the need to talk to alan

**John** : I called him early this morning.

**Gordon** : aw, bro. good on you.

**John** : Scott made me.

**Scott** : Yeah, I had him in a half nelson while he dialed.

**Gordon** : no one's gonna put money on john in a fight.

**John** : john included.

**Gordon** : he okay? / you okay?

**John** : Fine and fine. Grandma read me the riot act for missing my flu shot. She is also fine.

**Virgil** : re: alan vs the floating camarro: you want me to drive it out for his birthday?

**Virgil** : Engine still needs work.

**Scott** : thought you went back to sleep, buckwheat.

**Gordon** : v doesn't sleep he schemes. right dad

**Dad** : No comment.

**John** : maybe if we can all get out together.

**Gordon** : to kansas for al's bday?

**John** : yeah.

**John** : Have to ask my boss. Nice guy, though. Should be okay with it.

**Scott** : You know I'm down.

**Virgil** : sure thing. invite your boss.

**Gordon** : yeah!!! aw guys!!

**Gordon** : <3

**John** : Okay. Let's not go overboard.

**Scott** : Dude.

**Virgil** : my phone's all syrupy all of a sudden

**Gordon** : screw you, assholes <3 <3 <3

**Dad** : Gordie, Scott and I are stopping for food, I'm going to send the car along to the airport for you, pick us up on the way back.

**Gordon** : kk, thanks

**Gordon** : see you soon. like, all of you.

**Gordon** : except virgil, because fuck that guy.

**Scott** : Yeah fuck Virgil

**John** : Fucking virgil. Who needs him.

**Virgil** : Aww.

**Virgil** : <3 you assholes too.


End file.
